


in the midst of a black abyss

by kiyoomille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, M/M, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoomille/pseuds/kiyoomille
Summary: His cold black eyes turned men to stones. Atsumu was blind.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	in the midst of a black abyss

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this to @xiomicasa you probably don't have an ao3 account and this is supposed to be a surprise so i didn't bother asking. happy birthday hoe, enjoy your last hours as a xx year old i guess. cheers to more dumb shenanigans with you, love ya.

...

“W-what?! You can’t just decide on my spouse without my permission!” Atsumu sputtered in disbelief as his father sighed tiredly, fingers kneading the space between his eyebrows as he tried to- patiently make his son understand.

“This is for your own good. The son of Plutus might cure the curse. You’ll be able to live a life of prosperity. He will eventually be able to learn to love you along the way.” Eros, the god of love, tried to reason with Atsumu as the latter’s fists slowly started to shake with range, his head refuses to listen to whatever nonsense his father is spouting.

“I am _not_ marrying Kita Shinsuke! Don’t group me with the rest of those scrubs who are slaves to tradition! I want to marry the one I love! If that’s not how it’s going to be then I’d rather live with this curse for the rest of my life!” Atsumu shouted, full of range and stomped off.

“Atsumu! This isn’t about tradition! This is to break that bloody curse!” Was the last thing Atsumu heard from his father before he closed the door of the main room and went out to the hallway. He breathed in a huge gulp of air, and forced himself to calm down. The redness of his face slowly fading away.

“Come out, ‘Samu. I know you’re there.” Atsumu scoffed as he waited for his twin’s voice.

He knew Osamu was worried for him and waited outside the door to interrupt if ever things get too intense. He also knew that he heard everything inside.

“You going to the mortal realm again?” Osamu, his twin brother, finally made his presence known. Atsumu felt his brother’s presence walk beside him.

Osamu knew that it was a habit of Atsumu to head to the mortal realm and cool off whenever things like these happen. But the problem is-

“No. I know you’re not gonna allow me anyway. Besides, what can a now-blind-man do in parties? Girls probably won’t talk to me anymore. Damn it, this sucks.”

Osamu stayed silent for a few minutes. Atsumu sighed.

“You’re gonna say ‘i told you so’ right? “ Atsumu mumbled.

“Nah. It’s good that you figured that out by yourself.” Osamu said.

It happened two months ago.

“Damn, this is the life ‘Samu. Always worth the scolding from father.” Atsumu let out a contented sigh as he leaned back on the plush couches provided in the bar. There were two girls dressed in skimpy outfits hanging by each one of his arms.

“Gotta agree with you on this one.” Osamu hummed as he continued digging through the sweets he got from the snack section.

“I’m gonna go dance for a bit ‘kay?”

“Just go already. I’m not a fucking kid anymore ‘Tsumu” Osamu glared at his twin with cheeks full of pastries. Atsumu rolled his eyes.

“ ’Course ya aren’t”

“Don’t go picking fights ya piece of shit. If you don’t want anything to reach father. ”

“I know.”

Atsumu threaded his way among the dozens of sweaty people, aiming to head right at the center. The girls he was with earlier, long discarded.

He was nearing the center where the party was at it’s full blast. His skin began to buzz with excitement, eager to dance the rest of his stress away. His father was being strict with him as usual, because he was the eldest child or whatever.

 _‘As if me and Osamu aren’t twins. I’m literally only three minutes older than him.’_ He thought with a scoff. But he was secretly relieved that their father wasn’t as strict with Osamu. He was okay with carrying the burden for his brother.

The song changed to his favourite song and Atsumu jumped with excitement. But as he began to get in his groove, he felt a strong force shove him and a warm and wet substance implanted on his chest.

“Ouch! What the fuck man?!” Atsumu yelled glaring at the man before looking at his now stained button up shirt. The man widened his eyes before shakily bowing before Atsumu, his cup of soda now discarded at the floor.

“I-I’m so s-sorry! Y-you see I have t-tourette syndrome and my t-tics make me i-involuntarily move my lim-”

“I don’t fucking care about that man! What the fuck are you going to do about my shirt?!” Atsumu was pissed. The song he was waiting to dance to has ended and with the big stain on his shirt, his father’s servants are _definitely_ gonna see that he went to a party and are gonna inform their master. He felt his stress coming back.

“I c-can buy you a new o-one!” Everyone in the dance floor was staring at them now and snickering.

Atsumu smirked.

“Are you sure you can afford this mister?” He towered over the man, wearing his taunting smirk. “You should probably buy clothes for yourself first. I mean-” Atsumu gestured to the man’s body. “Look at that trash heap. It doesn’t suit your face at all. Oh wait.” Atsumu paused and made a sarcastic thinking face. He sported back his shit-eating grin.

“Maybe your face is the problem.”

The dance floor erupted in laughs and hollers. The man hanged his head down in shame for a few seconds before finding the courage to look Atsumu in the eye.

“I-I don’t think you should t-talk about other people that w-way sir. These clothes were gifted by my g-girlfriend, she had to work for 24 hours e-everyday for a week to b-be able to afford this.”

Atsumu had a mocking pitiful look in his face.

“Oh? Someone like you has a girlfriend? Is her jobs perhaps-” Atsumu let out a dramatic gasp. “Prostitution? Damn 24 hours straight for a week? Is she fine?” He smirked.

The people around them went rigid with laughter as they pointed and hollered at the poor man who was staring at Atsumu in shock and anger.

“ ** **Y-you, you accursed son of the gods!**** ” The man bellowed in rage.

At this, Atsumu recoiled in shock. His eyes widened. 

_‘What the fuck. How does he know who I am?! Could it be-’_

Atsumu froze time in the room, an ability exclusive to pure blooded off-springs. His twin is probably gonna start feeling something’s wrong and come look for him any moment now. He looked back to stare at the other man who was smirking at him. He wasn’t frozen, so that means-

“You’ve figured it out now huh, son of Eros?”

“Who are you and what are you here for.” Atsumu demanded, face now devoid of any playfulness and instead replaced by a stone cold expression. His tone spoke for his seriousness, indicating that one wrong word and off with this man’s head.

This man was by no means a mortal. Atsumu’s senses are high in alert while trying to figure out what entity this man is. He knows for sure that this man is definitely not one of his father’s servants.

“Ah? Eros’ offspring is interested in me? What an honour!”

“Answer me! How did you hide your otherworldly presence and blend in with the mortals?!”Atsumu glared at the man.

“Now, now that’s a secret. I’m not here for some idle chitchat anyway.” The man looked at Atsumu right in the eye. Atsumu felt a cold shiver run up his spine. The man’s whole demeanour took a full rotation. His eyes reveal hooded pupils full of hatred and malicious intent. “You’ve gone too far with your attitude Miya Atsumu. You are a disgrace to the gods. You’re father spoils you too much, he doesn’t punish you for your actions at all. That’s why I decided to take matters in my own hands.”

Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows.

“What are you talking ab-” His sentence abruptly stopped as a burst of intolerable pain burst through his eyes. Letting out an anguished cry, he fell on his knees. His hands immediately flew over his eyes, desperately finding a way to lessen the pain. His vision was black, but with blurry images swirling everywhere.

“The curse is placed now, Miya. You always take people’s feelings for granted based on their face value, now it’s your turn to suffer. The curse will be broken if someone learns to love you, a now disabled, useless son of Eros.” The man cackled before disappearing right in front of him.

Time resumed and what Atsumu heard was the panicked yelling of people. He was slipping in and out of conciousness, the last image he saw was the frantic face of Osamu before finally letting the darkness eat him.

****....** **

The next day, his world was all black.

Atsumu heard from the servants that their father’s guards had to physically stop and restrain Osamu from returning to the human realm to find and kill the man who cursed him.

Osamu visited him that night.

“You know ‘Samu I still can’t believe the last thing I saw was your ugly face.”

“Shut up you stupid idiot. I’m still fucking mad, I wanna punch you so bad right now.”

Atsumu chuckled.

“Tsumu, can you really not see a thing? Your eyes are still the same you know. Except that it’s the same greyish shade as mine now. I feel like I’m looking at myself, and it’s freaking creepy.”

“Not a damn thing ‘Samu”Atsumu smiled bitterly.

The next month was spent with Atsumu trying to get used to this new world devoid of images.

Thanks to his innate gift of good spacial awareness, he’s got a great hold of his surroundings and he walks through Olympus, the place he has spent all years of his life in, as if he did not just lost his sense of seeing. Except that he has.

And because of his sight being snatched, his depth perception has also improved drastically. He can tell which person’s who, by their scent and voice.

But just because he can still feel people and things’ presence doesn’t mean he doesn’t yearn for his sight back. At nights where he feels so hollow and lost, missing his family and friend’s faces, wishing to get out of this horrible pool of black nothingness, he lays there on his bed sobbing until Osamu comes in his room and comforts him.

He just wishes for things to go back to normal. He promises he’ll be better.

2 months later

“You just had to piss off a descendant of the Graeae didn’t ya?” Osamu grumbled.

“The what now?”

“The Graeae ya dimwit. Other known as gray witches. How could you be this dumb? ”

“Lay off ‘Samu. And also, don’t pretend as if you haven’t been searching for that man for two months now.”

“Well yeah. I’ll torture him then kill him when I find him.”

“Scary.”

“Screw you. Where are you going anyway? D’ya want me to come?”

“Nah it’s fine. I’m just gonna wander around anyway.”

“Be careful ‘Tsumu, I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself even without your eyesight, but you can’t deny that if you ever get in a fight or something, you’ll be clearly in an disadvantage.” Osamu furrowed his eyebrows.

Atsumu let out a strained laugh.

“You’re like the older one now ‘Samu. But yeah don’t worry, I’m not yet stupid enough to get into fights while I’m blind.”

….

After an hour of walking, Atsumu found himself at the foot of Mt. Olympus. The scent of trees was fading which means that he was nearing the boundary which separates the underworld from the mainland. Atsumu contemplated his choices.

_‘I clearly can’t go to the mortal realm with my condition. What if I go to the underworld just to spite father? Sounds like a good idea.’_

He was about to enter the gates of hell before abruptly stopping. He can hear the sound of water, water from a fountain perhaps? Atsumu strained his ears even more. He also heard the distant melody of a flute. It’s tune was so beautiful and alluring that Atsumu didn’t even notice his feet was starting to guide him towards the sound.

....

Sakusa always closes his eyes when playing, he likes to feel the music course through his veins and let himself be engulfed by the sound. Yet despite being incredibly focused, he immediately noticed an unfamiliar presence enter his realm.. He furrowed his eyebrows, annoyed, yet continued playing to finish the song. He’d feel uneasy later if he was gonna stop now. Thankfully, the other presence stayed silent and seemed to listen quietly. No matter, Sakusa was gonna kill him later anyway.

As the last note echoed through the air, Sakusa opened his obsidian orbs to glare at whoever person dared step into his realm. His eyes was greeted by the sight of a gorgeous man, gray eyes looking lost yet an awestruck smile was painted on his lips. But as Sakusa’s brain processed the man’s presence, he immediately stood high on alert, body taking a defensive stance instinctively.

“What business does a god have in this lowly place?” Sakusa growled.

He expected a conceding remark. He expected an insult. He expected for this man to lunge at him and capture him.

Instead he got a giddy grin.

“Woah! That was you playing huh? That was very awesome! And this place is awesome too! I- well I can’t really see how this place looks like but I can tell from the smell that there are many plants here! So I can tell that it’s definitely awesome! I didn’t even know a place like this exists in the boundary.” Atsumu finishes with an excited grin.

Sakusa’s system still hasn’t processed on why the fuck was this god talking to him, a literal outcast of Olympus?

“Uh yeah. My mother created this realm to hide me from enemies.” He answered dumbly.

“Really? That’s so cool! Who’s your mother then? I can tell that you’re not human but I can tell that you’re not a god either.”

Sakusa flinched. He hesitated on telling this absolute stranger his origin because he’s probably gonna report back to Olympus, tell them about this place, have Sakusa captured, then executed. But Sakusa was already very tired of this place. If he was gonna be executed, then be it. If that’s going to grant him freedom, then he shall accept it with open arms.

He looked at Atsumu’s lost gray eyes.

“I’m Medusa’s offspring.” Sakusa stated bluntly. “With a human.”

One beat of silence.

Two beats of silence.

Three beats of silence.

 _‘Well turning filthy humans to statues was fun while it lasted.’_ Sakusa thought to himself.

“You’re a demigod?! That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to meet a demigod!” Atsumu gushed. “And your mother is Medusa? She’s one of the most beautiful women in Olympus right? You must be hot as hell then, mister stranger.” Atsumu smirked. 

Sakusa’s brain seemed to malfunction. Was this guy seriously a god? He was one of the dumbest people he knows. And Sakusa has already met a lot of dumb people in his lifetime.

“W-what? Do you even know me? Do you seriously even know who Medusa is?” Sakusa sputtered in disbelief. Atsumu hummed.

“Course I do! Medusa, the beauty who Athena envied. She cursed her eyes to turn whoever she sets sight upon into stone, and turned her beautiful hair into live snakes. She was banished from Olympus. After that, she fell in love with a blind mortal man in the human realm and had their baby. But then Athena found out about the child and Medusa did everything in her power to hide him.” Atsumu then continued the next sentence with hesitation. “The human was killed by one of Zeus’ guards and Medusa sacrificed her life to hide the baby. Which I guess that’s what this realm is. I can see how this realm is very well protected though, if I hadn’t lost my eyesight and sharpened my hearing, I wouldn’t have been able to find it. ”

Sakusa gaped at the man who looked like he was just telling some children story.

“Yes. Me and my family, the outcasts of Olympus. Now that you know who I am, please leave. You can get me executed for all I care.” Sakusa felt like he was trying to speak to a child.

Atsumu crossed his arms and let out a smirk.

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

“Excuse me?”

“By the way hot stranger, can you tell me your name? I’m Miya Atsumu, Eros’ offspring. We got into a fight so here I am. Oh! And I lost my eyesight just recently because I pissed of a low-tempered gremlin, I mean witch.”

“What.”

“I said your name. Tell me your name!”

Sakusa blinked. Who the fuck gives their life story to a random stranger he just met? Not to mention this stranger was a fugitive of Olympus? He has finally given up on trying to understand this man. He sighed in annoyance.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi”

“Omi-kun has anyone ever told you that your voice is so fucking hot?”

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“I’m immortal.”

....

Sakusa thought that the annoying blonde will leave him alone after that. He’s never been more wrong in his entire life.

The ravenette was playing a harp when he got interrupted by a loud obnoxious shout.

“Hey Omi!” Sakusa rolled his eyes, intent on ignoring him until he gets bored and go away.

“Omi I forgot to ask this yesterday but are your hair snakes too?”

Perhaps it’s from the lack of interaction he had with others these past years, or perhaps it’s the natural charisma of the blonde that automatically makes people draw their attention to him. Sakusa answers him.

“No. I do not have snakes as hair.”

A beat of silence. Sakusa sighs at the unsaid question that lingered in the air.

“And yes. I do turn people to stone with my eyes.”

Atsumu visibly perked up in interest.

“Really Omi-kun? Have you every turned someone to stone before?”

“Hm yeah. Whenever I visit the mortal realm, I freeze humans who get too touchy and annoying.”

“That’s mean. You’re mean.”

“I know.”

“Well should I consider myself lucky since I don’t get to see your eyes, and I can keep you company so you’re not lonely Omi-kun?”

Sakusa ignores him.

The next day after that Atsumu still came. And the day after that, then the day after that also, until they both didn’t notice that a large amount of time was already spent within each other’s presence .

One day Atsumu arrived, a look of anger on his bandage-littered face, lips turned into a scowl. Sakusa raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“I just hate ‘Samu sometimes! He knows I’m sneaking out to come here everyday and I’m grateful that he isn’t saying anything to father. I am! But he got angry because I wouldn’t tell him where I always go to, and I told him that he should stop being a nosy bastard and that it’s not any of his business, then it got physical. That’s how we got into a pretty serious fight this morning.” Sakusa has heard of the other twin. Atsumu sometimes mentions him. From the stories he heard, he could tell that the younger twin was much calmer than Atsumu.

“Then you should apologize.”

“What?! Why should _I_ apologize?! It was his fault for being nosy!”

“If it was him that was always sneaking off and not telling you, I bet you’d also be very angry right? He’s your twin. It’s natural for him to want to know. Besides, you not telling him kind of indicates that you don’t trust him to keep it a secret.” Sakusa said, continuing to water the plants by the entrance.

Atsumu stayed silent for quite longer than normal so Sakusa turned to look at him. He was hanging his head low, seemingly deep in thought.

“You’re right.” His voice was small. “You’re right Omi. I didn’t even think that I was already hurting ‘Samu, and he’s already going out of his way to hunt for that damned witch. I just didn’t think you’d like someone else knowing.” 

“It’s natural for him to avenge his idiot of a brother. And it’s fine, I’m sure he won’t tell anyone.”

At the thought that Sakusa trusted his other half, made a warm bubbly feeling erupt in Atsumu’s chest and he couldn’t resist a soft genuine smile from spreading on his face.

Sakusa let out a small smile back.

The days after that went by smoothly, them peacefully talking to each other, playful banters here and there, fond teasing and all smiles.

Sakusa knew he shouldn't even entertain the thought. He would be disrespecting his late mother and father. He vowed to not get involved in any god’s business. He hated them. _Despised them._

But he also knew that it’s already too late.

He was already falling for Miya Atsumu.

…..

“Omi-omi! Could’ya describe how you look like?” Atsumu was sitting by the fountain at the center of the realm.

“No. Also, if you fall in the water, I’m not helping you.”

Sakusa was fine-tuning some of his instruments, so he didn’t notice the blonde that had already made his way over him. When he looked up, he fought the urge to flinch and recoil from the close proximity.

Their faces were so close to each other that Sakusa could feel the hotness of Atsumu’s breath. He stared back at those lost gray eyes thinking what could Atsumu’s original eye color be? Is it a beautiful oceanic blue? A sandy brown? A radiant red perhaps? Sakusa suddenly felt angry at the witch who took away his chance to see those eyes.

“Omi- I am too close for you Omi?” Atsumu asked cautiously, no hint of teasing at all.

“No.” His voice sounded raspy. “It’s fine”

Atsumu hummed.

“Can I feel your face Omi?” Sakusa felt his eyes widen as a fierce blush made his way all over his face. His heart thumped irregularly fast against his rib cage that he was scared Atsumu might hear it.

“Yeah.” He breathed out. “Yes you can, Atsumu.”

Gentle fingers fluttered over his cheeks tentatively, warm and calloused. Sakusa resisted the urge to lean in the touch.

“So soft.” The blonde mumbled.

Atsumu continued to feel through his face cautiously, finding his way to his long eyelashes. The blonde let out a giggle at the feeling of long lashes tickling his fingers.

Atsumu let out a gasp.

“O-omi, please tell me these aren’t symmetrical moles placed right on top of your eyebrow.”

“Uh they are.”

“Omi! Why would you keep this from me! They’re so cute!” Atsumu clutched his heart.

“Drama queen.” Sakusa rolled his eyes, yet a gentle smile was painted on his lips.

This time, Atsumu cupped Sakusa’s jaw and smiled softly.

“You’re gorgeous Omi-kun. I honestly don’t know how anyone can be this perfect. I can’t wait to rid of this stupid curse and see your face for real.”

Sakusa let out a breathless laugh.

....

Atsumu was late today. He should have been here three hours ago but still isn’t.

Sakusa picked up his violin and bow. Closing his eyes, he sucked in a breath and played the first note of Gymnopédie No. 1. This time, he was completely immersed in the music, skilfully conveying each note, lax sounds overlapping each other elegantly.

He was however snapped out of his reverie as his ears picked up a sound of a subtle sniffle. Eyes snapping open, he was met with red-rimmed gray eyes.

Atsumu looked nothing like the ball of life he was the previous days. Swollen eyes, flushed cheeks and nose, hair a mess, Sakusa immediately felt a wave of worry engulf him.

Setting down his instrument, he walked towards Atsumu.

Saying nothing, he gingerly engulfed Atsumu in a warm hug where the blonde broke down completely.

“He d-doesn’t understand O-omi. I told him I didn’t want to m-marry Kita, but he just went and set the wedding p-plans without my permission.” Atsumu struggled to get out the words in between sobs.

Sakusa simply listened as he hugged the boy. Hands tenderly playing with the soft blonde locks, he set aside the painful clench of his heart at the thought of Atsumu marrying someone that’s not him. But a brutal part of his mind insists that it’s better if Atsumu doesn’t marry a monster, he deserves better, he doesn’t deserve a monster like Kiyoomi.

“Osamu came to follow me, because I wasn’t saying a word at all after I ran out of my father’s banquet hall. He stopped midway through the boundary though, I think he knows I want some time for myself.” Atsumu has mostly calmed down now. He proceeds to tell Sakusa about how his father set him up with the god of fertility’s offspring to try and break this curse, and how he could never love anyone that’s forced into his life.

“Hey Atsumu, can I ask something?” They were both sitting by the fountain, the sound of splashing water seemingly helped calm Atsumu.

“What is it, Omi-kun?”

“Why are you so against marrying Kita Shinsuke if he may actually provide the cure for the curse?” Sakusa let out a shaky breath, he hid his shaking hands away from Atsumu’s sight, instead settling to clench it behind his back.

Atsumu however seemed unfazed from the question. As if he knows the question to this answer already, as if he already questioned this to himself a thousand times already. 

“It’s cause I already like someone else.” He let out a soft smile, eyes staring at the fountain, where the sound of splashes could be heard.

Sakusa felt a disgusting lurch in his gut. As if someone just punched him. _Atsumu already likes someone._ He tried his best to ignore the faint whisper of his heart who keeps saying that there’s a chance that someone might be him. He needs not any false hope.

“Oh. I see.”

A wave of silence wash over them. Sakusa decides to bite the bullet.

“Is that someone-” Sakusa took a deep breath. “Me, Atsumu?”

Atsumu whipped his head towards Sakusa so fast, he wondered if he got whiplash.

“W-what? Uh y-you see-” Atsumu fumbled with his words, looking extremely flustered and uncharacteristically nervous. He took a deep breath to compose himself and moved his body to face Sakusa. The ravenette saw how he fidgeted his fingers, a habit he has whenever he's nervous, which Sakusa took note of.

“Do you want that someone to be you Omi-kun?”

Sakusa let a soft smile appear on his face.

“Yeah, I do Atsumu, is it? Me?”

“Yes Omi-kun”

With that, Sakusa pulled Atsumu’s body towards him and cupped his cheeks. His thumb slightly hovering over the blonde’s lips, Sakusa allowed himself to admire the golden-skinned beauty.

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen Atsumu.”

“More beautiful than nymphs?”

“Definitely more beautiful than nymphs.”

Their lips locked in a long awaited kiss full of hunger.

…..

Stirring from the bright rays that hit him in the face, Atsumu let out a groan and fluttered open his eyelids. He sat up from the bed that he and Sakusa slept in last night after-

Atsumu blinked. He blinked a couple more times.

He was greeted by the beautiful scene of green plants, flowers and flowing water, the bed he’s laying on seemingly at the center of this space. He was seeing colors. He could see images. He can see again after almost a year of darkness.

He pinched himself just in case he was dreaming. He felt the pain. This was real. The curse has been lifted.

Atsumu felt his eyes water, heart swelling abnormally. He couldn’t wait to tell Osamu. His twin will definitely cry for sure. Sakusa would definitely be happy for hi-

A man groaned beside him. Looking over, Atsumu froze. He felt his jaw drop at the sight.

Black shiny curls loosely cascading over the man’s perfectly- sculpted face. Long eyelashes, thick eyebrows, soft pink lips parting gently. Some of the curls fell down on the exposed collarbone, the color contrasting against the man’s pale skin. And-

Atsumu froze.

Two moles resting right above the man’s eyebrow.

Just before he could process that this unbelievably gorgeous being is indeed Sakusa, the man’s eyes fluttered open revealing a deep black obsidian color. Atsumu feels he could drown in it.

Sakusa’s eyebrows furrowed and blinked a few more times as his brain registered the sight in front of him. Whatever worries of accidentally turning the blonde into a statue dissipating from his mind as he was mesmerized by a pair of orbs staring at him.

“Atsumu?”

Honey-golden eyes stared back at him in awe.

“O-omi-kun”

Sakusa propped himself up and shamelessly pulled Atsumu closer, then openly stared at his eyes.

“You’re eyes.”Sakusa said breathlessly. “They’re beautiful.”

“Wait why are you so red Atsumu?”

“W-WHY?! O-OMI-KUN YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE THIS HANDSOME! I ALREADY KNEW YOU WERE GORGEOUS BUT N-NOT THIS MUCH! IF I KNEW YOU LOOKED LIKE THIS I WOULD HAVE DRAGGED YOU TO BED ON OUR FIRST MEETING!” Atsumu sputtered out looking incredibly flustered.

Sakusa let out a low laugh, voice still raspy from sleep.

Atsumu recoiled back, face flushing an even deeper red.

“Omi! Stop that! You’re gonna kill me!”

“Whatever, come here.”Sakusa rolled his eyes.

Atsumu went over and sat on Sakusa’s lap. They stared at each other silently, seemingly memorizing the other’s face.

“I could definitely get used to this.” Atsumu breathed out.

“Me too.”

“Atsumu, I was actually really afraid I’d turn you to stone, once your vision returns.”

Atsumu lets out a chuckle.

“Nah Omi. Demigods can’t do much to pure-blooded off-springs you know?”

“I’d actually be offended if I’m not so fucking relieved right now.”

“Oh shit. I can’t wait to brag you to ‘Samu then he’ll finally shut up about his annoying boyfriend Sunarin. My boyfriend’s definitely more gorgeous.”

“You’re awful.”

“Oh shit.”

“What.”

“I can’t wait to see father’s face!” Atsumu gasped out. The sound of his laughter echoing around the realm.

Sakusa smiled at the sight.

_‘Yeah, I could definitely get use to this.’_

####  ****


End file.
